


Sign Me Up

by howthemoonsuitsthenightsky



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Social Media, definite overuse of the word 'memes' I'm sorry, just a cute little piece of fluff because I can't resist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howthemoonsuitsthenightsky/pseuds/howthemoonsuitsthenightsky
Summary: Nico is envious of Martino's social life, his social media social life that is, and decides that it's about time he joined in.





	Sign Me Up

Nico feels Martino’s body move against his as he lets out another laugh. From their position on the sofa, Nico spooning Marti as they lie down watching shitty afternoon TV, he can see Martino type out a reply to another comment on facebook.

“Oi!” He lifts his arm from where it’s wrapped around his boyfriend’s chest to poke him in the stomach. The screen of Martino’s phone goes dark as he playfully grabs Nico’s hand and brings it up to his lips to plant kisses along the finger that poked him. Nico lets out a sigh.

“Yes?” Martino tilts his head back so that his hair tickles against Nico’s neck and he can see his face from an under-chin angle. 

“Another meme?” Nico asks, letting the hand that Martino holds become intertwined, fingers gently locking and unlocking. 

“You know what Luca gets like when he’s bored and now it’s summer he just won’t stop.” At Nico’s lack of response, he decides to tease him. “Do you feel like you’re missing out?” He begins to turn in his boyfriend’s arms. The hand that he isn’t holding runs along the seam of Nico’s t-shirt and his lips make their way across the stubble on his neck. “Do you want to join in on the fun? Do you want me to tag you in all that sappy ‘I love my boyfriend’ stuff?” He breaks his kisses with teases, letting his free hand move along Nico’s side as smoothly as Nico’s fingers run across the keys of the piano on the other side of the room. 

Caught between his emotions, Nico rolls his eyes as he lets out a chuckle. “I am yes, okay. You got me.” Martino gives a gentle tug on Nico’s t-shirt, silently asking him to shuffle further down so that their faces are aligned and pulls him in for a quick kiss. 

“Honestly, you’re not missing much,” he mumbles against Nico’s lips. The hand on his side tries to pull Nico closer but the arms of their intertwined hands act as a barrier. “And it might be a bit too much for me to have you everywhere.” Nico pulls back at that remark, a quizzical look on his face. “No, shit, not like that.” Martino lets out a chuckle at his own stupidity. “I mean, you’re already on my mind all the time as it is and if you sent me as many messages,” at the emphasis Martino puts on the word, Nico can’t help but raise his eyebrows, “as Eva and Gio used to send, well, that’d be my self-control gone.”

It’s Nico’s turn to plant feathery kisses across Martino’s cheeks between chuckles. “I admit that would be difficult for me too. What if I promised to only send one a week?”  
“One a week!” Martino protests. “You’ve swung too far the other way now! I get more than that already over text.”

Nico pulls back and slowly licks his lips. “Sounds to me like you want me to get facebook then,” his voice lowers an octave and drops to a whisper, “so I can send more.”  
“Right, where’s your laptop?” Martino asks, turning away from his boyfriend and half falling off the sofa in an attempt to stand up. Nico can’t help but show his appreciative smile as he notices Martino rearrange his trousers as he strides off to find the laptop. 

Nico sits up, putting the sofa cushions they had moved off to watch TV back in their respective positions and pulling the coffee table closer. Martino walks back in with the laptop open on his arm, climbing back onto the sofa and crossing his legs before he puts it on the table in front of them.

“That’s it?” Nico asks to the screen in front of them with small yellow people on a blue map connected by grey lines. 

“I know it doesn’t look that exciting, but just you wait.”

Martino takes him through all the stages on the site, opening up Nico’s mail box in another tab so that he can activate his account, sending over his favourite photo of the two of them from his phone for his cover photo and adding an older one that’s been sitting on Nico’s laptop for at least a year of just him for his profile picture. After adding his birthday and various other details that Nico protests most people in his friendship circles don’t know, “so why does facebook need to”, to his profile, it’s done. 

“Ta dah!” Martino gleams, holding his hands palms up at the laptop screen. 

Nico moves his fingers to the touchpad and tries to scroll down his timeline but is met with an expanse of empty grey. “Where are all the memes then?” he asks, a genuine look of confusion on his face.

Martino lets out a small chuckle. “You have to add friends and like a few pages before it’ll all show up, give me a minute.” 

Nico lets Martino take the lead again, searching for himself, Gio, Elia and Luca, adding them all as friends in turn. He pauses to pick up his phone and accept Nico’s friend request before carrying on to add the girls and a few of the people in Nico’s year. Slowly, the numbers start to grow on the small bell in the top right-hand corner of the screen and this time when Martino goes back to Nico’s timeline, it’s full of posts. 

“See,” Martino smiles. “Now you can see all the memes.”

Nico takes control again, scrolling down the page and letting out a small laugh at a cat video, one that’s at least seven years old, which Silvia had shared the night before. “That’s funny,” he chuckles, ignoring the sigh that’s coming from his boyfriend beside him.

“You can react to it if you want.” Martino moves the cursor so that it’s hovering over the like button and watches in amusement as Nico gasps at the reaction choices that come up.   
“It was funny, so the laughing one?” He phrases it as a question.

“Yes, go on then.” Nico clicks the button, his eyes still wide in amazement at the site. 

“Now, something very important.” Martino navigates them to his own profile and configures a post that marks them as being ‘in a relationship’. “Now, you’re really my boyfriend.”  
“So, I haven’t been all this time?” Nico questions, a smile forming on his lips.

“Nope,” Martino replies with a shake of his head, unable to fight the smile on his own lips. He slowly shuts the laptop. “So, I guess we better mark this momentous occasion.” 

He leans in slowly, bringing up a hand to cup Nico’s cheek. “I guess,” he replies, parting his lips as he connects them with Martino’s and lowering them both down onto the sofa.


End file.
